PROJECT GOAL: To enhance the primary care preceptorship experience through the effective use of microcomputers and telecommunications. OBJECTIVES: l. Introduce junior and senior medical students to the use of microcomputers in a primary care practice. 2. Develop procedures for monitoring and evaluating student activities during their preceptorship. 3. Provide library service via the microcomputer/telecommunications that will support student projects conducted as part of the preceptorship training. 4. Develop a tutorial to instruct the students in the use of the microcomputers that the students will attend prior to their preceptorship and a tutorial that will be programmed into their microcomputers that will provide a ready reference for the students during their preceptorship. 5. Introduce the family physician/preceptors to the effective use of microcomputers and their use in providing library service.